


Valentine's Day

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valentine's Day and Tony isn't feeling very festive. Maybe a secret someone can turn that around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day.

What a joke, Tony thought as he took another sip of whiskey. The best thing he could think of was to hide in his lab until the whole spectacle was over. He fiddled with some equations on the screen in front of him, wishing he could spend the day with the one person he wanted to.

Stupid Steve Rogers, with his all american looks and his goody two shoes attitude had marched his way into his heart. For most of his life, everyone had let the genius do whatever he pleased, from his absentee father to his menial employees. Even Pepper let him get away with more than his fair share. 

Until Steve Rogers. He never let him get away with his antics, and as much as it infuriated him, he couldn't help but love that he had finally met his match. The feelings had only gotten worse when the other avengers, including Steve, had moved into the tower. 

Stupid, menial things became his favorite parts of the day. The way Steve chastised him about never eating enough, the way his whole face lit up when he was laughing, the way he still insists on cleaning the dishes when there's a whole horde of robots that Tony could have do the job.

Rogers, what the hell have you done to me?

"Sir, Mr.Rogers is requesting entrance to the lab." JARVIS says over the intercom.

He hesitates, he desperately wants to see the man, but he knows how painful it will be to see him, especially today.

But he knows his heart would never let him say no, "Let him in JARVIS."

"Hey Tony." Steve says as he enters the lab. And does he look good today, hair tousled softly, with a tight white t-shirt that emphasize his strong arms and those damn sweatpants riding dangerously low.

The worst part is, its as though he doesn't understand how ridiculously attractive he is, how tempting he is dressed like that, how he inadvertantly drives him crazy.

"Sup, Cap?" He asks, trying to not focus on his muscles or how his sweatpants seem to emphasize that bulge in his sweat-

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner or something tonight?" Steve says, barely making eye contact. He looks weirdly twitchy, probably embarrased he's also dateless tonight.

As much as he wanted nothing more than to spend Valentine's day with Tony, he knows he can't handle that. "Sorry, I'm a bit tied up here." He flashes him a quick smile before turning away, hoping he can't see how his face seems to crumble in on itself.

The lab is momentarily quiet before he hears the other man turn and leave. The door quietly clicks as he leaves, and he immediately wishes he could follow after the other man.

He can't help but imagine if they were dating, how they would spend the holiday, the plans he would surprise him with. 

"Sir, Ms.Romanoff is at the door and I would suggest you let her in. Immediately,: JARVIS informs.

Oh this should be good, "Let her in."

He hears her immediately rip the door open and nearly sprint down the stairs.

"What the hell Stark?" She says, quickly making her way over to him. 

"I'm sorry, which particular hell are you talking about? I can think of about thirty things I've done today that probably could piss you off." He says with a smirk.

"What did you say to Steve?" She says, gesturing to the door.

A way of confusion hits him, lately he hadn't said much to the man that would really insult him. "You sort of lost me... And I'm a genius so that's pretty damn impressive."

"Well you must have said something, because he came out of the lab looking like a lost puppy." She says, raising her tone slightly before sighing. "I mean, you could have at least let him down a little easier."

"Let him down... about?"

"Seriously Stark? Do you know how many weeks its taken to get him to just bite the bullet? And considering how much you moon after him, I did not see this coming."

"Still a little lost Nat." He says. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, as though he must be playing at being the naive.

"He came down to ask you out. And by the look on his face, you obviously said no." She says slowly, the same voice she uses when Clint won't stop shooting arrows in the tower.

"WHAT?" He says, standing up so rapidly his chair topples over. "That's what he was doing?"

"Yes! What did you think he was doing?" She says, yelling the last part at his back as he runs out of the tower. He quickly makes his way to Steve's room and doesn't even bother knocking before barging into the room.

"Steve!" He yells, noting the room is empty. He notices the door to the bathroom slightly ajar and sprints into their next. "Steve!" The steam from the shower obscures his view slightly, before he hears a startled "Tony?" coming from the shower.

"Steve, I need to talk to you." He yells through the room.

"Right now Tony?"

"Yes, right now!" He can practically hear the sigh in Steve's voice as he turns off the shower. He then opens the shower door, wrapped in a towel.

"What?" He says, face incredulous as water drips off his hair.

"I didn't realize you were asking me out!" He finally blurts out.

Steve immediately flushes at this, diverting his eyes to the ground. "Tony, its fine, don't worry-"

"No, you don't get it, you really really suck at asking someone on a date, so I didn't even realize it was a date."

"So, you just didn't want to hang out with me in general?" Steve's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Of course I do, but it was really going to suck hanging out with you on Valentine's day when I was going to have to pretend I wasn't in love with you!" 

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

He didn't mean to say that last part.

"Tony..." Steve says,

"I.... I should..." He starts to mutter, wondering where all of his charm went.

"I love you too!" Steve says, slipping a bit on the wet floor as he staggers over to him. 

He can't help but start into Steve's eyes, still unable to completely comprehend that Steve Rogers really loves him. 

And he can't help the way he crashes into him, desperate to feel his lips on his. His lips feel so warm against his, soft and easy, he kisses him harder and hears Steve moan in response. 

"Tony.." Steve murmurs against his lips, he feels desperate to make him say his name again, after imagining it for so long. "Tony you said that last part out loud."

Shit. "Shit. Oh well, let's be honest Cap, I've said a lot worse than that I've wanked off to you before."

Steve blushes at this, but a smile still creeps across his face. "That makes two of us then."

"Shit, Steve, you can just say that to a man, he might start getting ideas." He purrs as he slides his hands onto Steve's abs. He can feel his breath hitch as he slowly trails his lands slowly down his abs, before cupping his crotch. "Seems like someone's a bit excited." 

"I may have been..." He trails off slightly, looking away.

"Ooh, Cap, please tell me you were having some fun with yourself in the shower before I barged in." He moans as he starts to rub his hand harder against Steve's crotch.

"Mmm Tony." 

"Oh you were, weren't you?" He whispers against Steve's neck as he tears away Steve's towel. He sucks a mark on his neck before biting down softly.

"Tony, you are wearing far too much clothing." Steve mutters, before reaching out and tearing the tank top he's wearing in two.

"Shit, Rogers, you owe me a new one." He sputters out before Steve yanks down his jeans and briefs.

"Sorry, not feeling very patient." He says before, grabbing Tony's hand and leading him back to the abandoned shower. He quickly reaches down and turns the shower back on, blasting the two of them with hot water.

"Mmm planning on finishing what you started?" Tony says before pulling him down for another kiss.

"No, I'm planning on having you finish it." He murmurs into the kiss, grabbing his hand and leading it to his cock.

"Mmm, gladly." Tony says as he quickly wraps his hand around his dick, moving his hand rapidly.

"Tony, god yes..." Steve moans, before quickly wrapping his hand around Tony's cock.

"Fuck, Steve, that feels amazing, shit, you have no idea how wonderful that feels, how long I've wanted this, wanted you, fuck every time I see you in the sweatpants I just want to rip them off you and-"

"Tony!" Steve cries as he comes abruptly, spilling into Tony's hand. Hearing him scream his name he comes with a jolt. Tony falls into Steve slightly, feeling a bit lightheaded after the whole experience. Steve just wraps his arms around him, leaning against the wall and letting the water wash over them.

"Haven't cum that fast since I was a teenager." He murmurs into the taller man's chest.

He feels his chest move as Steve chuckles, "Tony, you have some pretty awful bedroom conversation."

"You still love me though."

"I do." Steve says, tightening his arms around hi,m.

"Hey Steve."

"Hmm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
